Charmed: Cross Your Path
by Kevin - The Phantom
Summary: Full Summary Inside the Prolouge. This story WILL get better and the chapters WILL get longer. Please give me ANY reviews you can, its my first fic in a LONG time.
1. Prolouge

**Charmed: Cross Your Path  
Phantoms Charmed Fan- Series  
By: Kevin "The Phantom"  
Based Off the Popular TV Series by Constance M. Burge. **

**Authors Note: **Sorry that all the chapters are dreadfully short, I don't know if I do that as a ploy to keep people reading or if its just because it flows a bit better that way. Well, anywho, enjoy my newest Fanfic!

**Summary: **  
Powers that abide here,  
Make this Warlocks curse tear,  
Chains of destiny break,  
A new path now awakes!

You always hear you should never let a black cat cross your path. In this case, it might be wise to listen to that warning, because the people who own some black cats, might not be exactly human themselves.   
This story follows the life of a cat, named Phantom, who is owned by a Warlock named Polarus, When Polarus becomes just ash burning the cold stone tile, the Halliwell witches, also known as Charmed Ones, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige, set Phantom free to follow a true destiny of becoming a witch. But for Phantom.. its not exactly pointy hats and broomsticks.

**Prologue **

With the spring, came heavy rains. Most of San Francisco was almost flooded, and many streets were closed. Ontop of a hill on Tibberia Avenue, there was an old, dark blue painted Victorian Style house. It looked beautiful from the outside, with green tinted stained glass windows that brought out the color of the house. Although inside is not what you would normally expect for a normal San Francisco home.  
A candle light shown through the living room window, a young man's silhouette soon appeared and closed it and sat back down infront of an alter, pointing to each candle, making it light, as if his finger was a match. Although, there was no matches in his hand. On the alter lay a book made with red leather, on the lock of the book was a spiral symbol that only folks deeply into the Occult would recognize as a dark-spirit mark.  
After a few minutes, all the candles in the room were lit, and began to float above and around the alter. Opening the book, the young man skimmed through the pages, a young black cat jumped beside him. The man read a page from the book outload "_Uminiontos Sacrizol un optel_!" , the man shouted, his voice echoing around the noticeably unfurnished house. Out of nowhere, the candles blew out as the man disappeared into the darkness, the black cat just sat there, eyeing around, before slowing drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dream**  
Phantoms purring could be heard around the living room, the black cat opens his eyes quickly, looking around. To his dismay, he sees three ladies and Polarus. "Charmed ones! Tonight will be the last night you will ever see!" Polarus yells at the ladies, soon followed by energybolts coming from Polarus' hands. One of the ladies yells "Energyball!" at one of the bolts, and orbs soon surround it, she waves her hand and it flys back at Polarus, he becomes wounded.  
Although hurt, Polarus continues to fight, sending out more energybolts, this time, the long haired "Charmed One" through up her hands, and the energybolt froze, then the other witch waved her hand again, sending it once again at Polarus. Then the third witch waved her hands in a downward motion, as she levitated up, and then flew forwards, kicking Polarus in the face. He was knocked out.  
The three girls stood by each other hovering over the unconscious body of Polarus. All together they began to speak in unison something written on a piece of paper one of them had pulled out of their pockets. "Chains that released this warlock free, now banish, sending him to eternity. Gates of hell open now, forever where this warlock will dwell!". Their words seemed to echo across the house, Polarus exploded leaving behind a ghastly scream, ashes only remained and some broken window glass. Phantom looked at the girls, but then blacked out. He awoke minutes later to find out it was only a dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Awakening**  
The young black cat meowed quickly before finding something very out of the ordinary, but then again, living with a warlock for 4 years wasn't out of the ordinary enough. Phantom ran over to the spot in his dream where Polarus had been killed, and he purred again ... for the dream was real, and Polarus had been vanquished by the Charmed Ones. A smoldering pile of ashes lay there. It almost looked as if a tear fell down Phantoms face, even though he had known this day would come.. he would be sad to see his owner for 4 years had been killed.  
As Phantom sat there, the Charmed ones came walking downstairs from the upstairs attic, seeing the cat, one of them walked over to him, one of the other two immediately chimed in, "Be careful Paige, you never know what curse that warlock could have put on that cat", Paige sighed turning to her older sister "Piper, don't worry so much, how much harm can a cat bring to us.. he cant be much worse then that Warlock", Paige said as she lifted the cat up, holding it in her arms. The sisters talked for awhile while Paige held Phantom. Phoebe, the third witch, then spoke, "Well, lets go home, we can bring the cat, maybe it can be friends with Kit until we figure out what to do with it." Phoebe then pet the cat, then gasped as a Premonition hit her.  
"Hello saviors of the universe, Im Mike, Its nice to meet you, I hope to aid you in your quest to kill warlocks. Nice attic by the way!"  
The premonition ended as Phoebe snapped back into reality, "Are you alright? What did you see?" Piper said softly. "Hm. Oh.. some cute guy named Mike, seems like he's a fellow witch who is going to help us kill some more Warlocks..", Phoebe explained. "We should keep our eyes on Warlock radar then, That way we wont get attacked any time soon, Hopefully this Mike person will find us before the Warlocks do.", Paige said as the sisters all orbed out with Phantom in hand.


End file.
